The story of us
by LittleMissStark
Summary: "Stan didn't even know that." Eric Half smirked as he walked closer. "I told you he don't know a damn thing about you...but I do."
1. Chapter 1

"Aww one more!" Stan happily yelled at Kyle. Kyle laughed and opened his mouth. Stan carefully aimed the small bit of popcorn and threw. Kyle caught it in his small but pouty lips, nearly falling in the process. "Yes!" Kyle yelled happily back while laughing. Once kyle sat back up he happily kissed Stan then got up. "Where you going?" Stan asked with a smile. "The TV, the movies been over for nearly a half hour." He pressed the off button on the DVD player, the standby light turning on brightly.

"We never watch the movie." Stan mumbled to himself while looking at his little red head with a suggestive smile. Kyle caught it and laughed lightly, sauntering back over, sitting and wrapping his thin arms around his athletic boyfriends shoulders, half smirking. "I wonder why." Then crashed his lips to Stans more chapped ones. They melded, wanting to melt into one pair. Kyle quickly opened his mouth, letting Stans tongue gain curious entry, exploring the moist,sweet cavern. After a few minutes hands became entangled in hair, they soon moved from the floor to the bed. The Smaller laying flat on his back while Stan starts to nibble and kiss his neck and chest, working his way down. A small moan escapes from Kyles lips before he realizes whats going on. "Wait!" Stan stopped, worried he had done something wrong or gone too far. "What is it?" Kyle caught his breath for a second and sat up.

"How far did you want to go?" He asked nervously. Stan was surprised. He figured they would just be kissing and a little bit of fooling around. He thought it was too soon for Kyle. They have been going out for about 4 months. "I don't know. I figured it would be mostly making out." Kyle sighs. "ok, il be honest...I want to be with you...all of you." That made Stan nervous but so excited. He already could feel the blood quickly rushing out of his head to somewhere else. He couldn't even find words to express himself so he chose to forgo words and show instead. He quickly crashed his lips to kyles and laid him back down. Bringing back the bubbling moans from kyles sweet lips.

_The next day_

Stan was in the locker room after football practice, still taking his football uniform off. Still all smiles from yesterday. Just thinking about it just gave him a pleasureful shiver down his back. He was almost lost in a day dream and thoughts of bouncing red curls when he turned around to meet some of his other hulking teammates. "Stan, we need to talk to you." The one in the middle said, obviously been assigned by the others to speak. Stan smiles while still getting ready. "Sure just make it quick, I'm meeting Kyle soon." "Well that's our point." Stan frowned. "I thought you guys were ok with this,I wouldn't have gotten involved if you guys didn't support it." "Its nothing like that Stan. Its just there's going to be a scout that's gonna be here from Colorado State and hes gonna be here for the month, watching us..."the speaker sighs. "How do I say this? Being quarterback and Gay just don't go together and we got wind hes a bit of a homophobe. Kyle could ruin your chances of the football scholarship." Stan was shocked at this news to say the least. He was gonna have a lot to think about.

Kyle was hair deep into his book,black reading glasses resting on his nose, sitting outside at school when a large hand grabbed his book. "What are you reading? How to be even more of a greedy little jew?" Eric said with a smirk. Kyle growled and didn't even try to grab the book. It would just make him look like an idiot. He was about two feet shorter then Eric and much much thinner, even if he lost most of his baby fat, he was still pretty large. Who knew he actually was big boned? Kyle just glared at him thru his reading glasses. "Fuck off fat ass and give me my book back." But his words went unheard as Eric started reading it. "Harry potter? Your reading Harry Potter?" "Yes. Why do you care?" Eric threw it back to him,thoroughly losing his page. "Take it back, I was hoping it would be something more embarrassing. So what are you doing out here anyway? Wont your bitch mom yell if your late." Kyle sighed heavily. "I'm waiting for Stan." Eric just shakes his head. "Whatever, I'm going." Kyle just watched, a little shocked. Ever since he started going out with Stan, Erics been acting a little weird, almost depressed. He tried not to dwell on it as he started reading again.

Almost 3 hours later, Kyle is asleep in his book, leaning against the wall by the stairs when suddenly his phone rings, waking him up. He looks around then realizes its his phone."Kyle! Where are you? You were suppose to be home an hour ago." His mother yelled thru the small cell."What time is it?" "Its going on 7 and its starting to get dark out, you better get home right now!" Cick. She hung up. Was it really that late? He looked around. The sun was setting and his phone clock said 6:53. where the hell was Stan? Was he stood up. No, he shook that thought out of his head. He would never do that. While walking home, he decided to text Stan. "Dude, its almost 7. where you at?" But no reply. He was getting worried when a beat up looking pick up truck pulled up next to him. "Need a ride Jew?" Kyle looks strangely at Eric. He really wasn't in the mood. "Fuck off. Cartman, I'm not in the mood for a fight." "I'm not asking for a fight you paranoid ginger, Im asking if you need a ride." Kyle stopped walking and considered this. "Fine." He said with a huff and opened the truck door just to slam it back shut when he got in.

"So what happened with Stan?" He honestly asked, knowing that little hippie fag Kyle calls a boyfriend stood him up. "What the hell do you think? I got stood up. I don't even know why." "Hes not right for you." "Eric mumbled but kyle heard it clear as day. "How would you know? Iv known Stan since preschool, I know everything about him and he knows everything about me-" "Im willing to bet I know more about you then Stan does." Kyle was shocked. " What? You do not! Whens the last time we had a real conversation that didn't involve screaming at each other or beating the other to a pulp?" "You don't need to have conversations to get to know someone, for example does he know you wear reading glasses?"

Kyle thought a moment. Stan never did see him with them on. "No but-" "Does he know you read Harry potter and by the looks of it a huge fan?" "No but" "No buts!...does he know your favorite music is mostly Taylor swift? That you like watching lifetime and the other faggy shows on ABC family like Pretty Little Liars?" Kyle was stunned into silence. "How do you know all this? Its not like I told you all that stuff." Before Eric has a chance to answer he pulls up to Kyles house where his angry mother stands by the window. "Guess I should go." Kyle opens the door and steps out of the truck. "Thanks Cartman." then proceeds to walk inside.

Eric sighs and reverses out of the driveway, thou at least he put that little Jew in his place. His faggy, hippie boyfriend, Stan don't know a thing about him..

_At school _

Kyle was shaking. Jittery. Waiting for Stan to arrive to school. He wasn't at the bus stop. He walked to the next one and saw Stan get on the bus. They locked eyes but Stan frowned, almost like he saw a ghost and sat in the first seat he found. Kyle was fuming, pissed off and above all, hurt. Stan better have a good fucking reason for avoiding him. His eyes picked out that blue hat that he had been so familiar with. He jogged over, Stan saw him just as the bell rang and then Stan ran for it leaving Kyle shocked. What the hell is up with him?

In class it was even worse. Everybody was trying not to stare at them. Or trying to stare at them. It was hard since Stan took the seat furthest from Kyle. Kyle quickly wrote on a piece of paper and ripped it out, folding it and passing it down the row of students keeping them apart. Stan grabbed it, hes expression seemed hurt but he didn't write back.

Finally class let out and he ran for Stan's desk, ignoring his books and the possibility of being late for class. Stan tried to get away but Kyle cornered him. "Ok, what the hell is up with you? You've been avoiding me for two days." Stan sighs. "Kyle, this isn't easy for me." "What isn't easy? Just tell me!" "I cant, you'll hate me." "Oh and I'm sure avoiding me is a better alternative to not making me hate you. Tell me right now!" Stan sighed heavily. "I don't think we can see each other anymore." Kyle was stunned into silence. It took him two minutes to find his voice. "You what? After all we've been thru? After all we did together?" Stan tries to grab a gentle hold on the red heads arm but kyle swats it away. "The fuck away from me. Why?" "Because of my football." Kyles eyes widened. "Your football?" "Because there's gonna be a scout here for the month and the guys got wind that hes a bit homophobic and old fashioned. This could kill my chances of playing for State." Kyle could feel tears wetting his eyes but he refused to show it. "So your dumping me, our friendship, our relationship, for your stupid football?"

Once again Stan tried to grab a gentle hold on Kyle but this time kyle shoved him away, making him tumble to the floor, hitting a desk and the wall in the process. "fuck you." He meant for it to sound treating but his voice was cracked and broken. Before his tears could fall he ran out the classroom, into the hallway. While cartman was getting his books for next class a red, green and orange blur ran past him, leaving him stunned for a few seconds before his brain put together that was Kyle running. Why was he running? Forgetting his books, He closed his locker and waked the same line that kyle ran, following him. When he got outside he heard sniffling.

When he followed it around the corner, his heart froze for a few seconds with concern. There was the always strong and smiling and fighting kyle breaking down in front of his eyes. He slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. Kyle looked up, sensing someone by him. He tried to growl but it just sounded like a whimper. "Fuck off. I don't want to talk." But Eric remained silent, looking at the little Jew with half concern and half "Told-you-so". His silence just made Kyle even more irate. "What? Your not going to make fun of me? Your not going to talk at all? Not even an insult or an "I-Told-You-so?" "Why should I say what you already know?" This stunned kyle and he turned away slightly from the larger one. After a few silent moments he spoke again,his voice cracking and breaking.

"He dumped me for football. He didn't even want to try to stay with me...apparently there's going to be a talent scout here from a university but hes a bit of a homophobe so Stan said. And that's why I got dumped, just cause of stupid football." Eric scoffed as if it was no big deal. "Please, I saw this coming before this. He never loved you. I could tell." Kyle fumed with anger, his face becoming more red from anger. "Don't say that!" "Why?" "..." Kyle was stunned into silence again. He really had no clue what to say to that. Eric took that chance and continued. "Do you think if he really loved you he would leave, just like that? With barely a goodbye. Hell no. He would have worked it out, to keep you away form the talent scouts eye for the while he is here he wouldn't just leave like a little pussy.. He could have had that football scholarship and his little J toy by his side but no, he chose football over you. He never loved you."

Kyle was left in stunned silence after that speech. Come lunch time he wasn't hungry. Or thirsty for that matter. After the break up and the little speech from Cartman left him in a depressed state. He felt invisible among the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. As Kenny sat next to him, trying to spark conversation, probably along the lines of "You ok?" But he barely could hear him cause at the same moment Stan was coming in the cafeteria, the same day as there break up, with Wendy hanging on his arm and kissing his cheek with a huge smile on her face "Kyle? Dude? You ok? Hello? Do you hear me?" Kenny tried to get his attention but nothing worked as he aw Stan smiling back to Wendy. He had to leave. He couldn't be in the same room as them.

Once he got to the empty hallway he collapsed to tears onto the locker, leaning on it for support, hugging himself and trying to wipe away the flurry of tears. All of a sudden he heard the chanting of "fight!" come from the cafeteria. Slightly muffled by the swinging doors. Curious, he stopped his tears and went thru the door a little, just to look. What he saw was Eric over top of Stan proceeding to beat the crap out of him while Wendy does nothing but look horrified and stand whimpering like a little baby , not even attempting to fight. Finally a teacher came in a broke it up and at that moment Eric and kyle met eyes. Blue on green locked. Shocked at the other.

Kyle found out thru Kenny that shortly after that fight Eric got sent to the office and got suspended from school. He wasn't sure who to be mad at. Stan for starting all of this shit or Eric for beating the crap out of him (even thou he deserved every bit of it) and Eric has been acting weird for a while. Since him and Stan started going out. He got a bit quieter, a bit nicer or depressed, he wasn't sure and he was always there to give a helping hand to him and just him. There were plenty of others who need help more then he did and couldn't give a damn about them.

Kyle sat in bed wondering all this when suddenly he heard his phone go off. A text. His heart skipped a beat, hoping to god it isn't Stan. He opens his phone and sighs relived, its just Eric. "Meet me outside your house." kyles eyebrows quirked up. Why would he want to meet him? Is he out there now? He looked outside his window and saw Eric with a small bouquet of white roses. His favorite. Stan didn't even know his favorite color let alone flower. He quietly got his jacket and shoes on and headed outside to meet him. Once he closed the door outside he locked eyes with Eric.

Both were silent for a few moments until Kyle spoke up. " You brought me flowers." Eric nodded. "Your favorite." Kyle swallowed, seeing where this is going, starting to make his nerves go on edge. "Stan didn't eve know that." Eric Half smirked as he walked closer. "I told you he don't know a damn thing about you...but I do." Kyle sighed out somewhat heavy. "Why did you bring me roses?" Now it was Eric's turn to be nervous.

He knew thru out his whole life he had feelings for kyle, that's why he always wanted to start shit with him, just to be noticed and he was oh so cute when he was angry to. The classic "Pulling-the-girls-pigtails-because-you-like-her" situation. But once high school started, it slowly started building to something much, much deeper. Something he is not familiar with. Love.

He walked closer to Kyle as he thought these things in his over-active brain. "Did you hear me? I asked why you brought me roses? Cartman?" Eric walked closer, ignoring his words. Kyle swallowed hard. "Eric?" A that moment his large hands grabbed Kyle close and crashed his lips to his. They were as soft as he dreamed of. Kyle yelped in surprise and feebly tried to push him away but he soon melted into the kiss and closed his eyes.

Eric held kyle close to him, the white roses behind kyles back, being careful not to crush them. When the kiss was done Eric brought the flowers back from behind Kyle and gently handed them to the dazed red head. Kyle spoke in almost a whisper, almost to himself. "Eric?" "I love you." He had cut him off, not wanting him to complete his thoughts. He looked down, so scared of rejection. He was the only person (other then his mom) he felt love for. He was more then scared. He was terrified. Kyles green orbs bugged out. "You love me?" Eric sighed heavily. "Yeah." Kyle looked away, fingering the white roses petals in his hand. "I don't think I can love you back...at least not right now." "I understand. When ever you get over your little hippie I'l be here." He started to walk away, and he was close to half way down the street when Kyle ran after him, leaving the roses on the door step.

"Wait!" Eric turned around to face the running jew. Kyle continued. "Couldn't we just start slow? Like going to the movies or hanging out?" Eric smiled his first real smile in a long damn time. All he did was take Kyles hand and leading the red head back to his house.

_4 months later_

Kyle stood outside the school, reading his book, waiting for a cretin someone. Suddenly his book was grabbed out of his hands. "New one huh?" Kyle quickly turned around and smiled brightly then it quickly turned to a smirk. "Maybe..." but his smile faltered to a frown. Eric frowned and gently handed him his Harry Potter book back. "You ok?" Kyle sighed. "Just a little scared of how people will react. " Eric gently held his hand and came closer to his jew. _His jew..._he loved the way that sounded. "Everything will be fine and if anyone harresses you or bullies you, you come find me, you got that?" Kyle smiled softly. He loved Erics sense of possession and protection. It made him feel loved. "ok. I will." Eric sighed deeply. "lets go." he held on to Kyles hand a little tighter, reassuring him. Then they took there first steps into the school as a couple.

Nobody really cared. Some were of disgust, some of joy, others smirking or smiling, knowing about Stan and Kyles history. When Stan saw them, his jaw dropped in shock and a bit of disgust. Kyle was such a gorgeous guy, why would he lower his standards to Cartman of all people? Why would the fat ass even want him? Hes gotta talk to him during lunch.

Lunch time came. Soon as Kyle got alone time from Cartman he jogged over to there table harshly whispered. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" kyle just gave him a cool glare. "why do you even care?" "Because Im your best friend." "No, you WERE my best friend until you decided to be a total wimp." Stan sighs. "ok so I was.-" Kyle nearly growled. "You were with Wendy just a few hours after you dumped me, you couldn't care less for me if you tried." "look Kyle im sorry, about that, I really am. I was protecting you from getting hurt." Kyle scoffed and stood up. "Protecting me? From getting hurt? Yeah you did a damn good job of that! You never loved me!" Kyle could already feel tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry kyle, I really am." "Sorry for what? For lying to me all those months? Hell even all those years?" Stan stood up now but he got stopped by a large hand holding him down, then he saw cartman... Oh shit.

"There a problem kyle?" Kyle half mumbled, scared to really talk and have his voice fail him. "What do you think." Stan now scoffed slightly. "I was just trying to apologize." Cartman lifted him to a standing position and held him close to his face,he nearly growled. "You listen good you God damn hippie, unless you want another beating like last time you better leave Kyle alone." Stan looked scared stiff as Eric took his hands off him and backed up toward Kyle. Stan ran off, back to his table.

Eric saw kyles eyes welled with tears. He looked like he wanted to kill Stan. "What did he say to you?" Kyle frowned toward him and sat back down. "Its not anything he said, just talking to him brought everything back up. I'm over him but the hurt is still there." Eric gently took his chin in his hand and kissed his lips softly, kyle slowly kissed back, still a little nervous about the PDA. After the small but loving kiss, kyle smiled up softly toward his larger boyfriend.

_4 more months later_

Kyle harshly pushed Eric up against the wooden head board in Eric's bedroom, crashing his lips to his. Large hands roamed his small waist while the brunette battled for dominance inside the red heads cavern. Suddenly Eric turned them over on his bed, feverishly kissing and nibbling at the young Jews neck. Kyle started to stiffen up and become nervous, Eric sensed the sudden lack of response and looked with concern and a bit of annoyance "Whats wrong?" Kyle looked at him then closed his eyes and sighed. "Its stupid." Eric rolled his eyes as Kyle opened his, looking at the other. "Just tell me. Stupid or not its bothering you and ruining our good time."

Kyle sighs, slightly annoyed at both himself and his boyfriends almost lack of concern. Kyle sat up which in turn made Eric sit up. Kyle looked down, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "Its just...last time I got this close was with Stan-" "Shut up." Eric suddenly cut him off. Kyle looked strangely at him. Eric continued. "And don't you dare compare me to that asshole. He never loved you, all he did was care about himself. I would never do what he did. Even if Mel Gibson himself came to me saying he wanted me to be his apprentice but I had to get rid of you to do so." Eric paused to catch his breath from the long speech and embraced Kyle close. "You are worth so much more to me." Kyles eyes looked down, feeling the stinging sensation of tears welling in his eyes.

He then looked up into Eric's blue ones and spoke, his voice just wavering. He could feel a tear go down his face before he can wipe it away. "I love you." Eric wiped his tear away and gently kissed Kyles soft lips, smiling into the kiss. After he broke away from the kiss he half smirked. "Did you want to continue?" Kyle smiled and pulled Eric down with him as Eric began to continue kissing up and down his neck, making sure to leave some form of a hickey...or two.

**AN- this has been redone and I tried to make the ending better. Iv worked really hard on fixing my grammar and spelling issues so please let me know how I did :D**

**also this is based off of two songs.**

"**The Story of us"-Taylor swift**

"**Fucking perfect (cover)"-Travis Garland, please check it out.**

**Please review! Please and thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here is the smutty chapter ;D enjoy!**

Small moans started to Escape Kyles mouth as Erics skillful mouth worked its way down his pale neck. Large, calloused hands start to unbutton his shirt. A shiver goes thru him from the cold air in the room then became warmed up as Erics mouth moved from his neck to his chest, his lips suddenly circling one of his nipples and his free hand teasing the other one. A sharp moan of surprise escape his throat.

Eric laughed lightly, loving the power over his little Jew. Soon he left the chest area while hearing a soft whimper. He started to unbutton Kyles pants. Once the zipper was down he reached his hand inside and played with the hard member, bringing a moan from those wonderful lips. Eric couldn't take anymore of those delicious sounds anymore. He ripped the red heads jeans and boxers off his feet and in a flash took his off as well. He quickly straddles Kyles smaller waist and crashes his lips into his, grinding into he others member. Both moan at the friction.

Eric stops after a few moments, feeling so close to cumming right then and there. He reaches over in his bedside draw and gets out the lube. He slows down for the sake of Kyle and begins to gently kiss him. He breaks the kiss and and looks deep into Kyles green orbs. God he loved those eyes. "You ready?" Kyle took a deep breath then smiled softly. "Yeah. I am." Eric smiled then opened the bottle of lube, putting some onto two fingers and then slowly inserting the digits into the small hole. Kyle whimpered at the intrusion slightly but Eric quickly shushed him with his lips, his free hand gently petting his hair. "shh, it will fell better. I promise." Kyle smiled. "I know. Its just a pain getting there." the both laughed lightly at the unintended joke.

Eric slowly started to thrust his finger in and out. Once the small whimpers of pain become became moans of pleasure he added another finger, thrusting faster into the small hole. Once the red head was writhing and gripping the sheets from his sweet spot being so deliciously tortured, he started to lube himself up and steady himself at Kyles entrance. Kyle looked a little nervous but swallowed his nerves down. Eric leaned down close to his face and whispered. "Sure your ready?" In real concern. He wanted to make sure this was an amazing experience for him. Kyle smiled. "Yeah, I am." Eric smirked back and slowly started to push in. Kyle whimpered slightly from the intrusion but found it dint really hurt, just uncomfortable.

Eric bit his lip and held himself steady once he was fully inside. It took all he had not to start pounding into the Jews tight little hole. The warmth felt so good around him. But kyle being inpatient thrust his hips, riding Eric slightly. Eric smirked, he was obviously ready. He started at a steady rhythm,Making sure to hit the sweet spot every time. This made Kyle see stars behind his eyes and moans kept bubbling up with no way of control. One particular strong contraction of pleasure made he gripped around Eric with his arms and legs. Clinging to him as if he were a life force. Eric could feel that burning sensation from his sack , he was so close. He started to pump Kyles rock hard member. Kyle nearly screamed. This pleasure being too much. Soon both came. Eric shoot his cum deep inside Kyle and and The little Jew came all over Erics hand and stomachs, making it sticky and the room smell of sex. Once Eric was spent he collapsed next to Kyle, panting.

Kyle quickly snuggled into Erics panting form, his chest heaving as well from the intense pleasure. After about ten minutes of just laying in a peaceful bliss, Kyle spoke up in a small voice. Erics surprised he even heard him. "He didn't even wait." Eric turned to him with concern and slight announce. That hippie was still on his mind? But kyle continued,was he even aware of his ramblings? Eric gently brushed a hand thru his now messed scarlet curls.

"He didn't even wait. When we took the relationship to...this." eying him and Eric to get his point across. "He barely let me adjust before going right in. With us I was expecting it to be painful, like that but it wasn't..." Kyles eyes got watery once again. Eric,seeing his lovers eyes fill with those damn tears again decided to quickly change the subject from stan to them, here and now. "So how did it feel this time?"

Suddenly at the question Kyles eyes lit up, just a bit along with that adorable smile. Erics heart melted. "It was amazing. I never knew it could feel so good." Eric gently took Kyles head in his hands, cupping his cheek while the other plays with a stray curl. "I never want you to think about him again. You understand me?" kyle smiled laughed lightly. "Yes, I do." Eric half smirked but couldn't help a smile, a real smile coming to his face. "Good, now get some sleep Jew.." He said while letting go of kyle and turning over to sleep himself. He was fucking tired from there activities. Kyle just rolled his eyes and cuddled into his back. "Whatever you say fat ass."

There was a silence for a few more moments and Eric was almost asleep, until Kyles small voice woke him up in the best way. "I love you." Then he felt him turn over. Eric let him self smile, since the Jew couldn't see him. "I love you to you crazy Jew."


End file.
